


Save Me

by Frosty_Skies



Series: Character Explorations [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: But this time I really mean it, Episode: s03 Chat Blanc, F/M, I know I may say this alot, The kitty needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23882923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosty_Skies/pseuds/Frosty_Skies
Summary: A quick look at Chat Blanc's experience before Ladybug comes from the past.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Character Explorations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1662265
Kudos: 28





	Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know why I made this. I just got the idea and went with it.
> 
> I made it a little different from what happened in the show so that it would flow better.
> 
> Everything written in both bold and italic are Hawk Moth talking inside Chat's head.

_**“Join me.”** _

_No!_ I scream internally.

_**“Yes. I am your father. Join me and we can bring your mother back.”** _

_You're lying._ I try to resist, but the warm, slimy feeling crawling over my skin has reached my neck. I know that I don't have much longer before he wins.

_**“I would never lie to you...Now, join me, Chat Blanc.”** _

My vision is starting to blur from the purple bubbles, but I can still see my lady. She's distressed, her eyes filled with worry. I don't want to make her upset. I want to make her laugh, make her smile.

I shut my eyes, the darkness taking over. _I don't want to hurt her._

My eyes open. I am not who I was a minute ago. I may sound the same, have most of the same thoughts, but I feel different. I feel even more free than when I was Chat Noir. And yet...I feel strangely wrong.

“Seize her Miraculous, my son!”

 _Oh, right. Him._ I feel the urge to obey, but I don't want to harm my lady. Against my will my hand starts to glow a brilliant white.

“No, Adrien! You have to resist!”

I force my shaking arm to move away from her and towards Hawk moth.

“How dare you! Not me, Adrien.”

My arm moves on it's own, and I find myself facing her once again. Her beautiful, strong eyes stare back at me.

It feels like an eternity, but I know it's only a second. I use all of my willpower to turn away. I won't let the growing ball of destruction get her. I can't.

But now I'm facing my father again, and that's no good either. I keep pulling my arm in different directions. My feet are rooted to the spot, and no matter how many times I try they won't budge.

My heart is starting to ache, and the glow just keeps getting brighter. _I can't choose. I can't kill either of them._ I resign to my fate, and reach for the sky. “I'm sorry,” I whisper. My eyes are closed, because I can't bear to see my lady's face as she dies.

When I wake up, I'm surrounded by destruction. Water is beginning to fill the streets. I glance over to where Ladybug and Hawk moth had been standing before this, regreting it immediately. They've been turned into statues of ash. Fear is frozen on their faces.

I stumble along, unsure of what to do. _If only my lady were still here._ A wave of pain comes rushing over me and I push it away. Now is not the time.

I search through the debris and rubble for any survivors as the water rises. I cling to the hope that not everyone is gone. That I can still save someone from this horrible mess.

The water has reached my torso, and still I have found no one. Just dust. _I have to get to higher ground._

What's the point? If I die maybe I'll get to see Marinette's face again. _No, she's where the good guys go. You don't belong there. Not anymore._ I climb up onto a tall building and look out at the devastation below.

The water glints from the bright sun overhead. It actually looks pretty. The breeze gently brushes against my face, like it's trying to comfort me.

A tear rolls down my cheek. I can never get them back. Never fix this. The blast destroyed the ladybug Miraculous, the only possible way to fix this.

Sitting down on the edge of the building, I wish with all of my heart for a way to undo this. A way to save them. _A way to save me._

A familiar tune pops into my head. Without thinking, I sing along softly.

“Little kitty all alone on a rooftop, without his lady...”

The sound of voices behind me causes me to stop. _Am I not alone after all?_ I turn around, hope blossoming within me.

There she is, my beloved, standing before me. _But how? I thought she died._ “M'lady?” ****

I walk towards her. _Everything's going to be all right now. I can use her Miraculous to make everything go back to normal._ “I thought I lost you! I was feline so sad that you were gone.”

She backs away as I continue to advance. _Is something wrong? She's usually happy to see me._ I glance down at my white suit. _Oh. That._

“What happened to you?” She asks nervously. “No, don't tell me! We're going to fix everything.”

“Of course we're going to fix everything, now that you're back, and now that you're going to give me you're Miraculous!” I grab her earrings, trying to get them off, but she pushes me away with a kick to the stomach.

“My Miraculous? What's gotten into you, Chat Noir?”

“Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude, M'lady. Could you please hand me your miraculous? Please? Chat Blanc has gotten into some mischief.”

“You've been akumatised, Chat Noir. You don't need my Miraculous, you need me to de-evilize you. Let me help you.” She wipes a tear from my cheek. I want her to help, to stay with me.

“Save me.”


End file.
